lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Auru
Auru Auru, the Town Beneath the Tower, is one of the oldest living towns on Loka, rivaled in age only by Hilo, its oldest enemy. Auru was founded on the banks of a large inland lake in the center of Kalros. Located on the edge of the Mega Taiga, the town is well known for the massive trees surrounding the walls. As one of the oldest towns, Auru is also one of the safest. With massive walls on all sides the town is viewed as a sanctuary for many looking to escape past problems and wars. Rich in many resources and having many friends Auru thrives and at one time, stood as the largest town on the server with nearly 70 members. Like most towns however most play seldom while a core group played most often. Auru also holds a place as the founding town of the Valderkal alliances meaning "Wolves of Kalros." The Valderkal aim to bring down their enemy, Hilo, and return growth and expansion to Kalros where, under Hilo's reign, nearly all towns in the north had disappeared. History For a full history check out the Dramatic Telling of Auru's History! > Click here < Auru is among the oldest towns on the server currently. It was founded shortly after Hilo and Ibbish in the birth of the 5th world. Very soon after its creation, Auru joined an alliance which swiftly collapsed after Hilo betrayed the other three towns in the alliance. This fallen and short lived alliance was known as the Vanahemeir. To this day Aurulians fight to avenge their fallen comrades and friends by pushing Hilo out of the north. Unfortunately, after the fall of the Vanahemeir, Auru entered it's dark age. Both its founders left for quite some time leaving the remaining members to fend for themselves. When they returned however, Auru was ripe for change. With the leaders return, Auru left it's dark age and entered a new age of growth and expansion. They began to grow and build to start fighting back against Hilo. In doing so they joined forces with many other towns in a large alliances called the Loka Intercontinental Alliance or LICA for short. In joining with these towns, and given their own growth the Aurulians began to prepare for war. After a large amount of time spent preparing Auru and Hilo would clash for the first time at the largest battle in the servers history. This battle, known as the Battle of Southgate was the first time a real force had stood to oppose Hilo and their allies. The battle despite its significance resulted in a defeat for the Aurulians and LICA . It wouldn't be until some time later that the Aurulians would official clash with Hilo. Gathering their allies for a massive attack on Hilo, The Aurulians along with every town in LICA attacked Hilo in the dead of night. In what would become known as the Midnight Raids, LICA crippled Hilo with such a blow they have not yet recovered. That said, Hilo was still quite a force to be reckoned with. And once again, Hilo and it's Allies, now known as the Empire, would not clash with LICA for quite some time. With the release of Conquest 2.0 the Age of Rebirth had begun and Auru now coupled with the newest town in the north, Arvik, under the banner of the Valderkal, sought out to kick hilo out of the north. Auru, Arvik, and LICA would fight against the Empire to reclaim the north, and eventually they emerged victorious. Near the end of this conflict, Ajaxan felt the pull of the Ancients, leading him from Auru. He left his city in the hands of Xovious, and a new age would arrive under his leadership. He and Nokiaman of Arvik reformed an alliance with Kaldrsvell, a city build by refugees from Fang Creek. This alliance was known as Asmund, and would come to span all three continents, like its predecessor, LICA. Xovious took many Aurulians west to battle Eldritch directly, leaving Jedoi as the new High Queen. She promoted several members who stayed to help her run the city, and provided Draekonfell, Xovious's western fort, with supplies to fight. Auru continued to assist Arvik and Kaldrsvell, and as Capital, Arvik and Asmund became one of the largest alliances. Draekonfell and its western alliances would make progress against Eldritch, and the Asmundian town Vantis secured capital in the South. Then tragedy stuck. Nokiaman and Stampen of Arvik went missing, leaving Bacchus Markov as the King. Xovious vanished as well, and so the members of Draekonfell fled back to Auru and Arvik. With the alliance leaders gone, Bacchus, Jedoi, Companion of Kaldrsvell and Mars of Vantis joined to create a new alliance system. A few members of Arvik, unhappy with the new system, retreated to form a neutral town in the west, including a few Aurulians. Eventually, Arvik collapsed, and with it the Asmund Alliance. At this time, many Aurulians were disheartened and found their homes elsewhere, but a core group of members continuing fighting for Auru's survival for many years. Important Members Auru is nothing without its special members who have lead the town through both good times and bad. They have come and gone, thus they have been separated by which leader's reign they lived during. Their titles are listed as well. Ajaxan's Reign * Ajaxan: The Prophet, King of Auru, Wanderer of the North, Teller of Stories, and Father of the Spire. * Grubul: Father of Auru, Founder of Arvik, and Guardian of the North. * Shadow_Fox: The Engineer, Saviour of Auru, Vaultkeeper, and Defender of the North. * Jedoi: The Librarian, Keeper of History, Bearer of Mercy, and Mother of Wolves. * Xovious: The Warrior, Commander of Auru, Founder of Feronin, and Defender of the Weak. * Benged: The Trickster, Master of Secrets, and King of the Skies. * Nollo: The Silent, The dependable, and Jack of All Trades. * Dafyish: The Architect, Master of Building, and Keeper of the Inn. * Neostar: The Archer, Watcher of the Wall, and Teller of Jokes. Xovious' Reign * Xovious: High King of Auru, Jarl of the War Guild, Lord of Asmund, Defender of the Weak, Son of the North, Hero of the West. * Jedoi: Queen of Auru, The Librarian, Keeper of History, Bearer of Mercy, Mother of Wolves, Guardian of Auru, and Protector of the Young. * Shadow_Fox: King and Savior of Auru, Professor of the Engineers, Vaultkeeper, and Defender of the North. * Benged: Lord of Auru, King of the Skies, Master of Secrets, and Mapper of the World, The Trickster, the Rogue. * Falksi: Lady of Auru, Queen of Nature, Keeper of Knowledge, and Sister of Wolves. * Iyoforayo: Lord of Auru, King of Sickholm, the Thieflord, the Bearer of the Shadknife, and Shadow of the Spire. * DeroTurtle: Lord of Auru, Commander of Warriors and Keeper of the Wall. * Tyrriel: Champion of the Ancients and Seeker of Knowledge. * Bambi_Luv: The Miner, Quester, Sister of Wolves, Seeker of Treasure, and Herder of Sheep. * turtlemaster01: The Cultivator, the Traveller, the Loyal Warrior, Father of the Farms and Lord of the Lake. * Zarathaen: Master of Building, Protector of the Spire, Defender of the Docks. Jedoi's Reign * Jedoi: High Queen of Auru, Lady of Asmund, the Librarian, Keeper of History, Bearer of Mercy, Mother of Wolves, Guardian of Auru, and Protector of the Young * Shadow_Fox: King and Savior of Auru, Professor of the Engineers, Vaultkeeper, and Defender of the North. * DeroTurtle: King of Auru, Jarl of the War Guild, Commander of Warriors, and Keeper of the Wall. * Benged: King of Auru, Master of Secrets, King of the Skies, Mapper of the World, the Trickster, the Thieflord, the Rogue. * [[Wizardteepot|'Wizardteepot']]:''' King of Auru, Seeker of Knowledge, and Lord of Alchemy, the Young Wizard, the Chronicler, the Queen's Second Hand. * '''Commander_12: Lord of Auru, Seeker in the Dark, Defender of Llamas, the Miner. * Iyoforayo: Lord of Auru, King of Sickholm, the Head Architect, Shadow of the Spire, Bearer of the Shadknife, Builder of Cities and Master of the Walls. * Bambi_Luv: Lady of Auru, Sister of Wolves, and Ambassador of Ascalon. The Reign of Wizardteepot and Jedoi * Jedoi: High Queen of Auru, the Librarian, Keeper of History, Bearer of Mercy, Mother of Wolves, Guardian of Auru, and Protector of the Young * Wizardteepot: High King of Auru, Seeker of Knowledge, Bearer of Fire, Lord of Alchemy, the Young Wizard, the Chronicler, Father of Kings * Thanius_: Honorary King of Auru, the Runaway Price, Architect of Auru's Future * Shadow_Fox: King and Savior of Auru, Professor of the Engineers, Vaultkeeper, and Defender of the North. * DeroTurtle: King of Auru, Jarl of the War Guild, Commander of Warriors, and Keeper of the Wall. * Benged: King of Auru, Master of Secrets, King of the Skies, Mapper of the World, the Trickster, the Thieflord, the Rogue. * Commander_12: Lord of Auru, Seeker in the Dark, Defender of Llamas, the Miner. * ProfessorPopcorn: Lady of Auru, the Alchemist's Apprentice * Godemox: Lord of Auru, The Last Knight, Soul of Flame, Defender of the Queen * MajorBeaver: Lord of Auru, The First Knight of Auru, Defender of the Queen Guilds Auru was one of the first towns to adopt a Guilds system, which later would lead to "multi-owner plots", aka Zones. Auru boasts seven player-ran guilds, each with their own ranks, titles, quests, rules, and Guild Halls. Every Aurulian may join up to three guilds, and display their guild pride with a colored stripe by their name in Town Chat. Architect's Guild Originally founded by DaFyish, the Architects Guild are the players who make the city beautiful. They are in charge of the constructions of our buildings, homes, decorations, and the outer wall. Later, after DaFyish stepped down, Iyoforayo took over as the Head Architect. Members of the Architect's Guild boast a gold stripe. Alchemist's Guild The Alchemist's Guild, also sometimes known as the Mage's Guild, is in charge of potion production and enchanted books. This is one of the smaller guilds, but one of the most important in terms of Conquest. The first leader of the Alchemy Guild was Nollo, but she later stepped down and Wizardteepot took over. Members of the Alchemist's Guild can be identified with their blue stripe. Cultivator's Guild One of the two most important yet most underappreciated guilds, the Cultivators are in charge of most of our production. Not only does everyone rely on their food, but they often help the Alchemists collect potion materials, provide the Architects with wood and the Historians with paper. They manage our farms and flock of sheep, as well as our lumberyard and fish our lake. Founded by Jezzaminne, the title of Cultivator Guild Leader has since passed to turtlemaster01. Members of the Cultivator's Guild wear a green stripe. Engineer's Guild Founded and let by Shadow_Fox, the Engineers use redstone and other complex technology to make the city move automatically and smooth the inner works of the town. Members of the Engineer's Guild boast a bright red stripe. Historian's Guild Founded and led by Jedoi, the Historians are the writers and lorekeepers of Auru. They teach each other and others about Loka's deep history, and record current events for future generations to read. They use the knowledge of the past they compile to guide choices Auru makes today. Members can be identified by their purple stripe. Miner's Guild The Miner's Guild spends much time deep under the ground, finding resources to fund the town's wars and economy. They unearth ores and fashion armor and weapons for other Aurulians. Another underestimated group, yet another that is extremely important. Founded by Bambi_Luv, it was taken over by Commander_12 after her retirement. Members of the Miner's Guild wear a light grey stripe. Thieves Guild By far the most mysterious guild, not much is known of them to outsiders. Only that their leader is called the Thieflord, and they oft refer to themselves as Shadows of the Spire. Despite this mystery, most can infer what they do: Target enemy towns, and take their riches for the benefit of Auru. However, they are also known to be honorable and never to target the innocent. They are known to bear a dark grey stripe. War Guild Founded by Xovious, the title of Jarl has been passed from him, to Asymphir, and finally to DeroTurtle. These are the warriors, guards, and defenders of Auru. They train to defend the city and fight for the glory of their home. The protect the innocent and defend the weak, and are sworn to never let Auru fall victim to enemy raiders or thieves. They boast a dark red stripe. Category:Database Category:Towns